


In Times of Need

by NekoTiara



Series: ColdFlash Week 2017B [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha!Len, Alpha!Leonard Snart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternative Universe - a/b/o, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Knotting, M/M, Omega Barry Allen, Omega!Barry, Please Don't Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoTiara/pseuds/NekoTiara
Summary: Barry faces Len and his heat decides it's a good time to come out and play





	In Times of Need

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at smut - at least that's my opinion - so if you want to give me pointers, go ahead! I definetely need them if I want to improve :D 
> 
> Also, I have a question. In Spanish we have an idiom (ok, it's a sex-related idiom like 98% of the time) that would be translated like: In war times, every hole is trench. Is there a sentence like that in English? Thank you! ;) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments are highly appreciated!

**In Times of Need**

 

Tonight had started as any other night. He was at home, waiting for Joe to arrive with dinner when Cisco called. As soon as he heard the emergency, he had been out in his suit. As a matter of fact, Cisco had only said ‘Cold is robbing a-’ and Barry was on the road. Following his friend’s directions, he found Cold on his motorbike, Cold gun out and sending a cold blast against the doors of the truck. It had been a promising night altogether, Barry loved facing Snart.

 

“Found him!” He could almost see Cisco grinning when, through the camera on the suit’s emblem, he saw Barry pulling Cold out of the road and flashing them away. “You’re not getting the… Cisco, what was in the truck?”

 

“A Picasso.” Really? Well, those were ugly as fuck, so maybe he should have let Snart rob it. “A very expensive one.”

 

“You’re not getting the Picasso.” He wasn't surprised to find that Cold was pointing the gun at him. “And people say I’m fast on my feet.”

 

“Scarlet, couldn't you chill out tonight?” He had missed the drawl with nasal undertones.

 

“That was awful even for you.” Barry took off his cowl, they were at the docks, there weren’t any security cameras here and he was feeling quite hot and uncomfortable. “So, what are you going to do now? I won’t let you near that painting.”

 

“So, it’s an impasse.” Snart powered down the gun and put it in its holster. “After all, I can try again and next time, you won’t be able to stop me, kid.”

 

Barry looked around, he was getting dizzy and sweaty, the suit felt too tight around his body.

 

“Barry?” The speedster pressed the comm link when Caitlin talked, concern palpable in her voice. “Your vitals are spiking, are you alright?”

 

“I… N-not really?” He couldn’t talk with Snart so close that he might overheard. “I will go straight home when I’m done dealing with Cold.”

 

“Is it your heat?” He hummed, unable to say anything else. He wasn’t supposed to hit his heat until later that week, he knew because he had to keep a tight control over that aspect of his life as an omega. “Can you flash away?”

 

Cold had taken a step forward, way too close to Barry. A breeze pushed Snart’s scent, the deliriously appealing scent of an Alpha. He whimpered as a reply, knees going weak. Cait said something but he couldn’t hear it, his eyes fixed on the man in front of him. Snart tilted his head curiously, lips a tight line. Barry closed his eyes and breathed through his mouth, fuck it didn’t help. When Snart made to take another step forward, Barry held his hand in front of him. 

 

“Don’t move closer, Snart!” It was already difficult to maintain a certain composure. “Please, don’t get closer.”

 

“This is an expected surprised, Red, you never smelt like an omega to me.” Yeah, because he used a concealer soap! “And you’re in heat, I can smell it from here. Think you can get home like this without outing yourself to the city?” 

 

No, he didn’t think so. To begin with, he didn’t even think he could flash away. That moment of hesitation was everything it took for Snart to come closer, a hand around his waist to keep him standing when his knees finally gave out. He found himself leaning against Cold without even meaning too, his nose pressed against the side of his nemesis’ neck and inhaling the mind-numbing scent. He brought up his hands to push away the criminal but his hands clutched in the parka with need. Fuck, his mind was foggy and his body acting up and he needed to find something to anchor him to reality. 

 

“I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do, kid, but it would be against our best interests if people find out you’re a male omega.” Male omegas were very rare nowadays. His father had said something about evolution once, he had talked about how just fifty percent of the population was either Alpha and Omega, and it wasn’t a fifty-fifty, more like forty-ten, in that ten percent maybe three percent were male omegas. “So, let’s make a deal, I will protect you until your friends can come to pick you up and you let-”

 

Barry leaned forward and pulled Cold towards him until they lips clashed together. More teeth than lips, nothing soft about the kiss and he didn’t care. It took Snart a few seconds to register what was going on, but when his brain caught up, there was a hand around his nape pressing against himself. Barry would admit later on that he wasn’t proud of the sound that escaped his throat when the Alpha in Snart responded to Barry’s omega.

 

“ _ Please… _ ” He moaned rutting against Snart’s hip. He didn’t need to see himself to know that his pupils were blown wide with lust, cheeks red and lips parted as he tried to get as much oxygen as he could get. “ _ P-please!” _

 

“Fuck, Scarlet.” The hand on his nape moved until it was resting against his jaw, thumb pressing against his lower lip. “You’re making it too hard for me to resist.” Snart looked around and pulled him in the direction of the closest warehouse, not that the speedster was resisting. “I’ll give you what you need.”

 

He almost mewl at that, everything else left his mind that instant, leaving behind the only thought that made sense: to get naked fast and made the alpha in front of him fuck him six ways from Sunday. When they were inside the warehouse, Barry didn’t wait to take off his suit since the tripolymer was too tight around his body, too oppresing over sensitive skin that ached to be touched. Len took off the parka and laid it on the floor. He looked at Barry with hunger and the hero’s eyes fell to the tent in the front of his jeans. Cool fingers trailed over heated skin from his hip to his neck and Barry sighed. The fingers squeezed his neck and bring him closer to the older man. This time the kiss was deliberately slow, not chaste as Snart was nibbling at his lower lip until he got Barry to open up so he could slip in his tongue. The meta unzip the man’s jeans and liberated his already hard cock, eyes drawn to it and he smiled, it was well-endowed and he wanted nothing more than for it to fuck him. 

 

“How do you want it, kid? I want to hear you say it aloud.” Snart said when they parted and took a step back just to go around Barry. “Loud and clear, Barry.”

 

“I want you to fuck me.” Cold hummed like it wasn’t enough. “I want to get on my knees and suck you until you’re wet enough to fuck me raw. I want you to come in me so hard that I won’t be able to get you out.”

 

“You’re kinky.” There were hands on his shoulders, pressing him down until he was on his knees. “I like it.” Snart was in front of him now, a hand around the base of his cock, he was pressing the tip against Barry’s lips and he opened them to take that astonishing dick in his mouth. Except the alpha took a step back with a mocking smile. “No, no, kid… You follow my lead. Open up.” He did and Cold pressed the pre-cum covered tip against his tongue, in and out. He whined needy but his nemesis only smiled and pulled back. “You’re hungry for cock, aren’t you, Scarlet?” 

 

“Yes.” And Snart was being cruel by denying him what he needed! “Let me suck you off already.” 

 

“Nay, I want to fuck that little mouth of yours, see how beautiful those red lips of yours would look around my dick.” Barry wanted to growl because Snart was just taking his sweet time teasing him in his most desperate time. Still, he opened his mouth once again and waited. 

 

He was glad when there wasn’t any teasing this time and Snart rammed his cock - or as much of it as it fitted - inside the speedster’s mouth. Barry hollowed his cheeks around it and sucked greedily when Len pulled out slowly until only the tip remained in his mouth and pressed deeper. God, he loved it. He swallowed around the thick dick and fought against his gag reflex by relaxing his jaw and throat muscles. Snart fisted his hair, the other hand on his shoulder, and let out a strained throaty moan when his tip pressed against Barry’s throat and the kid took it like a goddamn pro. 

 

On his end, Barry decided that if he was going to take that dick up his ass, he better did the prep work himself. He didn’t even hesitate when he pressed two fingers against his rear entrance. He normally would have missed the lube but right now, there was enough slick being produced by his body that he got to enjoy the pleasurable burn of a too fast stretch of his rim. He accompanied that with his other hand wrapping around his own cock, jerking it off hard, using his own pre-cum as lube. Soon his hands were in sync with Snart’s thrusts against his mouth. He breathed through his nose to allow Cold to get lost in the pleasure of the warm, wet heat of his mouth. He moved his tongue against the tip of the older man’s cock when he pulled out and had to admit, Barry loved the taste of the pre-cum in his mouth. 

 

Or to do so until he decided that mouth-fucking him was good but not good enough and pulled back. It felt like hours to Barry, but were more like minutes to Snart. The meta let a keen escape his throat, which caused the criminal to laugh. 

 

“Don’t worry, kid. One day I will let you suck me dry, but I bet you want something bigger up your ass, don’t you?” Barry nodded, fingers still pressing against his inside walls. “On four, Red, you’re more than ready to take me.” 

 

Barry didn’t take a second to fall all on four, ass up in the air with his back arched. He wasn’t even capable of thinking of how wrong this was because it felt just right. He looked over his shoulder after about thirty seconds without any touching. Snart was standing over him. 

 

“Snart?” He was at least conscious enough to talk! “W-what are you doing?”

 

“I don’t have a condom.” It was as simple as that, they didn’t have a fucking condom!

 

“I can’t get any disease, will you just please fuck me already!?” He needed it! He needed to feel full and to be knotted by an alpha. 

 

“Kid, that’s n-” Barry was getting sick about this and he was too horny as well, he just wanted Snart’s cock, it wasn’t hard to get, was it?

 

“Snart, I will beg if that’s what you want or whatever you need but please, I need your dick on me like yesterday, ok?” He was desperate and he knew the same instant that Snart picked up his distress because the thief’s hands were on his hips, keeping the speedster grounded. “Hurry up, please.”

 

It didn’t took a lot more to feel Snart’s cock pressing against the ring of muscles. He had prepared himself not even five minutes ago, but the stretch was… God! Barry moaned and pushed back, eyes rolling to the back of his head with every inch that filled him up. It was glorious and the hero loved every moment of it. For the last inches though, Len thrusted in harshly. Barry didn’t even try to bite back the loud moan that escaped his mouth. 

 

“You’re so tight, Scarlet, so warm and tight.” One hand was pressed between his shoulder blades, pressing him against the hard concrete and he went with it willingly. “I’m going to move now.” 

 

“At last, slowpoke!” A hard slap on his ass had him gasping and not in a pain kind of gasp, as a matter the tingle send a wave of pleasure to his cock. “Fuck!”

 

“You liked that, didn’t you, Scarlet?” Snart pulled out until only the head remained inside and ram it inside with a fast and hard thrust. “You like it rough, kid?”

 

“Fuck, fuck! Fuck me already, Snart!” He growled and he didn’t have to ask twice as the man whose dick was brushing against his prostate started to drill into him with such a force that he knew his knees were going to be bleeding when they finished. “Yeah, yeah, like that…”

 

He went to jack off as he was nearing his orgasm, except Snart caught his wrist and pressed his hand behind his back. 

 

“No, Red, you want to act like a bitch, then come like one, come from getting your ass fucked.” It was an order in the typical alpha commanding voice. Barry loved it and moaned. “You’re a kinky little minx, Barry.” 

 

Soon the warehouse was filled with moans, the sound of skin against skin and the smell of sex and sweat. For Barry, it felt like heaven. Finally, he gave out a loud yell of pleasure when he felt what his body was craving, when he felt how Snart’s cock enlarged to an impossible size and came when the alpha’s knot was inside his ass, stretching him even further. His vision whitened and he fell forward until his forehead was resting over his forearm. Hell, he almost had a second orgasm when his insides felt like burning with the hot load of semen that Snart was pouring into his insides. 

 

During the whole time, Snart was resting on top of him, both his hands caressing his overheated skin, placing soft kisses and nibbles on his nape and shoulders. 

 

“You did wonderfully, Barry.” He even reassured him! It was so unexpected and at the same time so alpha-like that Barry chuckled. “Such a perfect omega…”

 

“Fuck me again, Snart, fuck me until it hurts.” He mumble with need, though it didn’t come from his heat. “Fuck me until we can’t move.”

 

And the alpha did. 

  
  
  


“You know that this can be considered rape, right?” When Barry had finally been satiated, they laid side by side on the dusty floor of the abandoned warehouse. 

 

“Rest assure, it’s not like I will press charges. I did ask for it a lot of times.” Barry moved slowly. Without the heat to help him get through the rough stuff and until his healing factor kicked in, he was really sore. He loved it. “Nor will I tell a soul that Leonard Snart fell victim of his Alpha instincts.” 

 

For a whole minute silence fell upon them, an uncomfortable, tense silence. Until Snart turned to the side and they were looking into each other’s eyes. 

 

“You’re an omega, Barry.” The aforementioned quirked an eyebrow quizzically. “You’re an unclaimed, unmated, male omega.”

 

“So? A lot of omegas are unclaimed and unmated nowadays. It’s not like we go around sharing that kind of information. We use soaps, heat suppressants and anything that help us look like betas.” He used to use suppressants until he got hit by lightning. Then he had been forced to lock himself in his room and use a lot of toys. 

 

“No, kid. You’re not getting the point.” Len sat up, still looking at him, though this time he was frowning. “Have you thought of what would have happened if this” he waved a hand between them. “had happened with anyone else? You could have kissed your secret identity goodby, kid, and that wouldn’t have been-”

 

“Careful, Snart, or people will think that you care.” Barry was smiling despite of his words. “Or worse, that there’s good in you.”

 

“Barry…” The hero sat up too. 

 

“Look, I know it, ok? I know it’s dangerous but the only unmated alpha in my life is you, my friends and family are betas and omegas.” He wasn’t going to out Cait and Cisco as omegas. “So, unless you decide to suddenly proclaim your undying love for me, I will remain unmated and unclaimed and I will keep taking my chances.” The kid got up and started to put on his suit. “Thank you, by the way.”

 

“And what if I can offer you an option C, Barry?” That stopped the Flash in his track, confusion written all over his pretty face. “Next time you’re going to be in heat, get me. I will make sure that you get what you need.” He didn’t even consider where that was coming from and he would claim to his dying breath that it was because the kid was a good fuck. 

 

“... Ok.” Really? The kid was fully dressed, cowl still down. “Be seeing you, Snart.”

 

Wait, the kid had actually accepted? No, the kid had had the fucking audacity to use his own sentence and wink at him? He couldn’t wait until Barry’s next heat.


End file.
